All I Want
by Cold-Zephyr
Summary: My attempt to write a sequel to the story May Roses In Cold December written by Yhu. Eddie's free, and Chris is torn, but sometimes you don't know what you've got 'til it's gone. This is my first fic.
1. Summary and Prologue

All I Want  
  
By Cold-Zephyr  
  
~~~  
  
Rating: PG13 for some curse words and mildly intimate scenes  
  
Genre: Romance/Angst  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own squat. Don't sue me.  
  
Characters: Chris Jericho, Shawn Michaels, Eddie Guerrero, Jay Reso (a.k.a. Christian)  
  
Desc: (COMPLETE) –slash- The sequel to Yhu's story, May Roses In Cold December. Read and Review please! This is my first fic.  
  
Note: I was inspired to write this after reading May Roses In Cold December. The ending was too sad to be left untouched (I love happy endings, obviously). I'm nowhere near as good as Yhu is (Yhu is a totally amazing writer)...so don't be too hard on me. Also, this fic isn't as steamy or raunchy as any of Yhu's (sorry, guys), so it only calls for a PG13 rating...nothing too explicit here. Plus, it's kinda mushy at the end. I love mush LOL =)  
  
Oh, and one last thing: this is a sequel, so I urge you to read May Roses In Cold December (it's a great story, I recommend it. Here's the URL: ) before you read this, unless you'd be satisfied with the short, pathetic, watered-down summary I made...  
  
~~~  
  
Chapter 1: Summary and Prologue...A Year After  
  
Summary of May Roses In Cold December: Chris Jericho thought he had finally found someone to love him...a mystery man who wrote him poems from time to time. He wanted desperately to find out who this person was, and got Ric Flair and Jay Reso to help him out. However, this "mystery man" was nothing but a sick prank devised by Eric Bischoff to get Chris in bed with him. Eric resorted to raping Chris at a night club, a traumatic event for Chris. Eddie Guerrero, who was deeply in love with Chris, shot Eric Bischoff to avenge him, and kissed him one last time before he went into hiding. Chris was now with Shawn Michaels, but a part of him would always be with Eddie.  
  
Prologue...A Year After  
  
Hot tears streamed down Chris's face as he looked at Eddie's picture on the front page of the newspaper. Eddie had somehow been discovered and sent to prison. Not like anyone from the locker room didn't see it coming. How can a WWE Superstar not be found? All signs pointed to Eddie, they had sufficient evidence, and Eddie Guerrero was easily recognizable. They would eventually find him, especially with the big, fat reward that Eric Bischoff's family offered. Damn those Bischoffs.  
  
"I hope he's gonna be alright," Chris sobbed into Shawn's shoulder.  
  
"I'm sure he will be," Shawn said soothingly. "If only you cared about me as much as you did him..." he muttered under his breath.  
  
"What's that you said?"  
  
"Oh...nothing." 


	2. Their Last Trip Together

Chapter 2: Their Last Trip Together  
  
~~~  
  
Rating: PG13 for some curse words and mildly intimate scenes  
  
Genre: Romance/Angst  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own squat. Don't sue me.  
  
Characters: Chris Jericho, Shawn Michaels, Eddie Guerrero, Jay Reso  
  
Desc: (COMPLETE) –slash- The sequel to Yhu's story, May Roses In Cold December. Read and Review please! This is my first fic.  
  
~~~  
  
(note: Chapter 2 takes place five years after the prologue)  
  
Shawn couldn't stand it anymore. It was Eddie that Chris loved, not him. This relationship couldn't possibly work out...why even try? He knew he had to end this act, he knew he had to give it up someday. Their love wasn't real...and it was killing him deep inside.  
  
"Wake up, sugar." He nudged his sleeping lover.  
  
"Mmph...what for? It's too early." Chris rolled over and tried to go back to sleep.  
  
"C'mon, I'm taking you someplace today. Get dressed." Shawn sat by the bed and softly caressed Chris's beautiful blonde locks.  
  
"Wha... Where are we going?"  
  
"You'll find out."  
  
The drive was fairly quiet. Chris leaned his head against the window, and quickly fell asleep. Shawn looked at him, one long glance, knowing that it would be the last time he ever got to look at Chris that way. A deep sadness filled him, indeed, he loved him, but it just wasn't meant to be. Chris loved someone else. Shawn struggled to fight back the tears that threatened to sting his eyes, and redirected his attention to the road.  
  
"Well, here we are." Chris's eyes fluttered open at these words, and he looked outside the car. They were at the prison where Eddie was incarcerated. An instant jolt shook him inside, as painful memories of Eddie rushed into his head.  
  
"Shawn...why are we here?"  
  
"Eddie's going to be released today. I figured you were the first person he would want to see." It was terribly difficult for Shawn to mask the pain he felt at finally letting go of Chris, after seven years of being together.  
  
Chris took a deep breath, and then exhaled. He opened the door and was about to step out, when Shawn grabbed his wrist. "I'll miss you, Chris." A single, solitary tear rolled down his cheek.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'll miss you."  
  
"You...you're not coming?"  
  
Shawn stared hard at Chris. "No...you two should be together." Chris blinked back in confusion. "I can see it in your eyes, Chris...whenever we're together, you're always thinking of him. Whenever we make love, you always whisper his name. I love you, Chris, and I want you to be happy. And the only way for you to be truly happy is to be with him. So I'm letting you go." The tears began to flow freely now.  
  
"You're breaking up with me?"  
  
Shawn turned the other way...this was too much for him to bear. "Yes," he replied tearfully.  
  
"But I love you, Shawn..." The younger blonde laid his hand on Shawn's shoulder.  
  
"Just go!" Shawn cried bitterly, refusing to even look at Chris.  
  
Chris turned Shawn's face towards him. He then leaned in and kissed him...for one last time.  
  
"Just go..." Shawn whimpered. Chris held onto Shawn for a moment before letting go, and then walked towards the prison, a mix of intense emotions running through him. He felt torn, on one hand, he was happy to see Eddie again, Eddie who had been haunting his dreams and thoughts, Eddie who took Chris's heart along with him when he left. On the other hand, being let go of by Shawn, whom Chris loved for so long, hurt like a dagger that stabbed his heart mercilessly.  
  
Shawn stared after Chris as Chris walked away from the car...walked out of Shawn's life. Seven years...all gone. How he longed for Chris to love him the way he loved Eddie...Shawn buried his face in his hands and cried like he had never cried before. 


	3. Making Up For Lost Time

Chapter 3: Making Up For Lost Time  
  
~~~  
  
Rating: PG13 for some curse words and mildly intimate scenes  
  
Genre: Romance/Angst  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own squat. Don't sue me.  
  
Characters: Chris Jericho, Shawn Michaels, Eddie Guerrero, Jay Reso  
  
Desc: (COMPLETE) –slash- The sequel to Yhu's story, May Roses In Cold December. Read and Review please! This is my first fic.  
  
~~~  
  
Six years...that was how long Eddie had to put up with obnoxious cell mates, cold nights and hard beatings, all because he loved Chris. Not a day went by that he didn't think about him. And not a day went by that he didn't hurt deep within, because Chris was probably living life happily with...Shawn. This fact hurt more than any beating he ever received, and was more insufferable than harsh life in the jail cell.  
  
Finally, he was free. How long he had waited for this day! He stepped out of the prison and inhaled deeply...his first breath of freedom after such a long time. What a wonderful feeling. He took in the beauty of the surroundings, when suddenly, he spotted...no, it couldn't be. It wasn't possible...  
  
"Chris?"  
  
No sight had ever made Eddie happier than this. He ran towards Chris, who stood with arms wide open, and tightly embraced him.  
  
"I can't believe it, ese...is it really you?"  
  
Chris smiled and his lips pressed against Eddie's. Pure bliss filled them both, although Chris's joy was slightly tainted by the pain of losing Shawn...but that didn't matter now. He had Eddie, the one he had been waiting for all these years, the one he truly loved...or did he?  
  
Sure he did..."Hey, sweet thing...how about we go over to the nearest hotel and make up for lost time?"  
  
Eddie grinned. He couldn't believe it...Chris actually loved him. Not Shawn, him! Life couldn't get any better than this.  
  
~  
  
Shawn was weeping bitterly on his sofa. Why had he been so stupid? Why did he have to go and give it another shot? Hadn't he learned anything from his past with Hunter? Now he was burnt twice, and felt a hundred times worse. "Never," he swore to himself through angry sobs, "never again." He picked up a frame that held a picture of him and Chris together, and hurled it angrily against the wall. "Heartless son of a bitch...do you even know how much I loved you?"  
  
The doorbell rang. Obviously not expecting a visitor, Shawn wiped away his tears, inhaled deeply, and checked himself in the mirror. He was a complete mess, but who cared anyway? Nobody cares about poor old Shawn.  
  
He opened the door. "What do you want?" he growled.  
  
"Um, is Chris...?" It was Jay, Chris's best friend. He stopped mid- question, and noticed Shawn's bloodshot eyes and rumpled hair. "Man, what happened to you? You look like hell."  
  
"Chris isn't here, Jay. We...we broke up."  
  
~  
  
Eddie's head rested on Chris's chest. It was all so surreal...he had expected to live the rest of his life alone, only loving Chris in his dreams. And here he was, lying right next to him.  
  
Chris lovingly caressed Eddie's raven black hair, and Eddie cooed softly. He never thought this would have happened, either. He had committed himself to life with Shawn...sure, Shawn was a great guy who loved him dearly, but nothing moved him so much as what Eddie did for him...all Chris ever wanted was for someone to love him, and no one loved him more than Eddie. Chris glanced over at the clock...11:00 AM? Chris hadn't slept this late in such a long time. Shawn was always up early to wake him...Shawn... 


	4. The Heartbroken Heart Break Kid

Chapter 4: The Heart-Broken Heartbreak Kid  
  
~~~  
  
Rating: PG13 for some curse words and mildly intimate scenes  
  
Genre: Romance/Angst  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own squat. Don't sue me.  
  
Characters: Chris Jericho, Shawn Michaels, Eddie Guerrero, Jay Reso  
  
Desc: (COMPLETE) –slash- The sequel to Yhu's story, May Roses In Cold December. Read and Review please! This is my first fic.  
  
~~~  
  
"It's okay, Shawn, it's okay." Jay embraced Shawn and patted him soothingly. "I'm here for you."  
  
Shawn's face was buried in Jay's shoulder. There was no stopping the tears now. "I...I loved him so much...but he never really loved me. He was always thinking about Eddie."  
  
Jay pulled back so that he could look Shawn squarely in the eye. "Shawn, Chris does love you. Why do you think he can even manage to smile now, after all that happened to him? Why do you think he hasn't self- destructed yet? It was you, Shawn, you gave him the strength to move on."  
  
"Yet he was never completely mine, was he? It was Eddie that he was missing...Eddie...at least he's happy now. And that's all I want for him."  
  
Silence filled the room...Jay had run out of things to say. All he could do now to comfort Shawn was hug him.  
  
~  
  
Eddie hummed gleefully as he prepared a delicious breakfast for the both of them. He felt on top of the world...Chris was his now. "Good morning, mamacita!" he said excitedly as Chris entered the kitchen.  
  
Chris laughed. Eddie always loved that laugh of his. "Okay, you have got to stop calling me that."  
  
"What words could describe such a beautiful thing as you?" he toyed with Chris's hair playfully.  
  
"This," he took Eddie in his arms and passionately kissed him.  
  
"Ooh, mami, I love it!"  
  
Chris sat himself down by the table, as Eddie placed the food in between them. "You know, I was thinking, man," Eddie told him, "it's been a while since I've seen mi familia. I want to go back to visit them."  
  
"Great!" Chris exclaimed through mouthfuls of food. "I'm coming with you. When do we go?" Eddie smiled at this.  
  
~  
  
Shawn was now fast asleep. Jay left the house, and got back in his car. He had a lot to think about on the drive back home. Shawn and Chris looked so perfect together, but he had to admit, Chris did seem a little distant at times. It broke his heart to see his best friend feeling so empty, yet it also tore him apart to see Shawn like this...so sad, so broken. He looked even worse than when he broke up with Hunter. Shawn deserves better than this, Jay thought. Shawn deserves someone who loves him with all his heart...  
  
His cellphone rang. "Hello?"  
  
"It's me."  
  
"Hey, what's up, Chris?"  
  
"Meet me later?" he asked, "I wanna talk to you."  
  
"If it's about you and Shawn, I already know what happened. I'm driving back from his house, man, he was a mess."  
  
Chris paused a moment, startled at the fact that Jay knew about their break-up, not to mention a little saddened at the thought of Shawn so depressed. "Well, yeah, I was gonna tell you about that too, but I got something more important to say to you."  
  
"Okay...what is it?"  
  
"You like El Paso?"  
  
The following week, the three of them were on board a plane to El Paso, Texas, to meet Eddie's family. Eddie had gone to use the restroom, leaving Chris and Jay sitting next to each other on the airline seats.  
  
"So...are you doing alright?" Jay asked Chris, subconsciously staring at Eddie's perfect, muscular behind as Eddie walked towards the restroom. It's been seven years and he's still as hot as ever...if not hotter...  
  
"Yeah, sure...I got Eddie now. What more could I want?" Chris said, looking out the window. "Umm...is Shawn okay?"  
  
Jay sighed. Of course Shawn's not okay! He's been crying his eyes out since you two broke up...  
  
"Well...I can only hope so," Jay replied distantly.  
  
Silence now hung thick in the air. Chris had convinced himself that he wanted Eddie more. Eddie was more exciting, more passionate, and Eddie loved him desperately. So why did he feel this way? Why was he thinking about Shawn now, when he had longed for Eddie for all these years? Something was wrong here. This wasn't supposed to happen. Love with Eddie was supposed to be perfect, waking up together, days filled with fun, nights filled with passionate lovemaking. Life now was supposed to be a perfect fairytale, but somehow, he didn't feel that way. 


	5. The Good Old Night Club In El Paso

Chapter 5: The Good Old Night Club in El Paso  
  
~~~  
  
Rating: PG13 for some curse words and mildly intimate scenes  
  
Genre: Romance/Angst  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own squat. Don't sue me.  
  
Characters: Chris Jericho, Shawn Michaels, Eddie Guerrero, Jay Reso  
  
Desc: (COMPLETE) –slash- The sequel to Yhu's story, May Roses In Cold December. Read and Review please! This is my first fic.  
  
~~~  
  
Shawn woke up to a tear-stained pillow. The pain of losing Chris still stung his heart badly. An entire week had now passed, and he figured it was time to move on.  
  
He dressed up, got in his car, and drove off, determined to forget about Chris. And what better place to make him forget his heartaches than his favorite club in El Paso? Chris hated night clubs anyway. Yes, this was sure to take his blues away...  
  
~  
  
"VIVA LA RAZA!" Eddie yelled cheerily, as he stepped out of the plane. "I'm home, mi amigos!"  
  
Chris smiled apologetically to the startled crowd. "Volume, Eddie..."  
  
"So, Eddie, where do we go now?" Jay asked, when they had finally reached the hotel, and set down their belongings.  
  
"Well, before we visit mi familia, there's this muy excellente night club in town that I want to go to..."  
  
Chris shuddered at the mention of night clubs...they brought back painful memories...but then he squared his shoulders and decided to face his fears. "Well, then, what are we waiting for?"  
  
Both Jay and Eddie were surprised at Chris's sudden bravery.  
  
~  
  
"Beer, please," Shawn told the bartender, not taking his eyes off the scantily clad girls dancing atop the counter.  
  
How long had it been since he'd last been here? Thank goodness there was no Chris around to beg him not to go. He missed this place. And now he was going to enjoy himself and have his fun.  
  
Shawn was momentarily able to forget about Chris, when suddenly the unthinkable happened.  
  
Eddie, Jay and Chris entered the club. Eddie rushed over to the bartender and ordered some drinks, while Jay asked Chris if he was going to be okay. Chris nodded nervously, and they both walked towards Eddie and sat beside him. Eddie wrapped his arm around Chris, assuring him that it would be alright.  
  
On the other end of the bar, Shawn rubbed his eyes and looked across at Chris, desperately hoping it wasn't him. This was the last thing he needed, his ex-lover hanging out in the same club as him, just when he was trying to put him out of his mind. Unfortunately, there was no mistaking those lovely, long, blonde tresses tied loosely behind the head, that muscular, godlike body. Shawn covered his face with his free hand, and downed the beer in his other. "This is going to be a long night," he muttered to himself.  
  
Eddie, arm still wrapped around Chris, had already downed his fifth shot of tequila, and it didn't look like he was stopping there. Jay was pretty drunk himself, and was gleefully fondling one of the girls at the bar. "God help me," Chris winced. He stood up, looking for the exit, when he saw someone vaguely familiar sitting at the end of the bar. His face was covered by his right hand, but Chris could easily recognize the dirty blonde hair cascading down his shoulders.  
  
Shawn looked around hoping Chris had left already, but then he spotted those sexy, deep blue eyes...looking straight at him. He averted his attention, but it was too late. Chris was already walking towards him.  
  
"Shawn, is that you?"  
  
"Hello, Chris." He fidgeted uneasily. "What brings you here?"  
  
Chris sat himself next to Shawn. "Well, Eddie wanted to go, so..."  
  
Shawn's expression darkened at the mention of Eddie's name. "I see...are you enjoying yourself?"  
  
"Uh...not really. You know how I feel about these places."  
  
The tension between them was extremely thick now. Neither one of them uttered a word for a long while. It was painfully clear in both their hearts what they wanted to say, but they were both too afraid to admit it. It was now or never...  
  
"I miss you," they finally said to each other at exactly the same time. 


	6. What They Really Want

All I Want By Cold-Zephyr  
  
Rating: PG13 for some curse words and mildly intimate scenes  
  
Genre: Romance/Angst  
  
Chapters: 6  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own squat. Don't sue me.  
  
Characters: Chris Jericho, Shawn Michaels, Eddie Guerrero, Jay Reso  
  
Desc: (COMPLETE) –slash- The sequel to Yhu's story, May Roses In Cold December. Shawn Michaels decides to let his lover of seven years, Chris Jericho, go, because Chris loves Eddie Guerrero, not him. Yet somehow, Chris feels torn up inside. Who will he choose? Read and Review please! This is my first fic.  
  
A/N: Here we go, the sixth and final chapter of my very first fan fiction, "All I Want." A super mushy and happy ending, just the way I like it! Thank you so much for taking the time to read and review, I pray to my muses that I will be able to write another fic. ~*Cold-Zephyr*~  
  
~~~  
  
Chapter 6: What They Really Want  
  
Meanwhile, Eddie and Jay were both incredibly tipsy now. "Eddie...there's something I wanna tell you..."  
  
"Shh...I know," Eddie silenced Jay, and pressed his lips against Jay's. He slowly slid his tongue inside Jay's mouth, tasting the sweet, sweet tequila...  
  
"Jeez! Get a room, will ya!" the bartender angrily yelled at them.  
  
"Good idea," they both agreed, and giggled drunkenly as they exited the club, Chris and Shawn staring after them in mild shock. As the doors swung back closed behind them, Shawn laid his hand on Chris's cheek, and faced Chris towards him.  
  
"Chris..." Shawn began. "All I could ever think about was you, since the moment I drove away..."  
  
"Life just hasn't been the same without you next to me..." Chris sighed sadly.  
  
"I've been crying day and night..."  
  
"I've agonized over you every single hour that passes by..."  
  
"I'm sorry I ever let you go..." Shawn held Chris's hand in his.  
  
"I'm so sorry that I took you for granted...it took me seven years to figure out that it was you I loved all along..."  
  
"All I really want is you..." they admitted to each other in unison, looking deep into each other's eyes.  
  
"So whaddya say?" Chris asked with a smile. "Wanna give love another shot?"  
  
~  
  
Back in their hotel room, Eddie was slowly licking Jay's stomach, while he unzipped his jeans. Jay moaned in pleasure, running his hand through his hair. "I want you," Eddie growled hungrily into Jay's ear. "I've longed for you since the moment I saw you at the airport, you sexy beast..." Jay sighed.  
  
"How stupid were we to let it wait this long?" Eddie laughed.  
  
"We should've done it right there in the airline bathroom." Jay agreed.  
  
"Well, I have you here now, there's no escaping Latino Heat!"  
  
"Shut up and kiss me." Jay pulled Eddie's head towards him, and crushed his lips against his.  
  
"Mmm...I could get used to this. What do you think, Eddie? Me and you..."  
  
"I like it!" Eddie grinned naughtily, and kissed Jay once more.  
  
~  
  
Chris nuzzled his face against Shawn's neck. They were back in Shawn's country home in San Antonio. Eddie and Jay wouldn't mind, would they? Probably not.  
  
Shawn and Chris gazed lovingly at each other. Their heads leaned closer, and their lips finally met...a kiss that lasted forever and ended too soon.  
  
"I love you, Shawn. I always have."  
  
Shawn smiled. He had found true love at last, right when he was about to give it all up. And it was in the last place he expected to find it...in the one person whose heart he thought belonged to someone else. He had won all along. And now the prize was his...  
  
"I love you too, Chris."  
  
~FIN~ 


End file.
